What if Kyoko had said Yes?
by YaoiIsMyAddiction
Summary: What if Kyoko had said yes instead of no while Ren was standing there..naked..dripping wet..in front of her
1. Chapter 1

**What if Kyoko had said yes instead of no when Ren asked her if she was gonna jump in? (Chapter 160)**

Standing outside of the bathroom door, Kyoko was thinking that Ren had fallen asleep in the shower, so she decided to stop cooking and go see if he was ok. Barging in and pulling the curtain aside she couldn't help but to stare at the handsome man, standing, and dripping wet in front of her. "Gotta keep calm, even though he is extremely sexy..must keep eyes on his..'

Turning off the water, Ren smirked at her and asked, "What, are you jumping in?" 'These no why she's gonna say yes. Damnit..just thinking about her, in here, with me, naked..THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE! NOT A GOOD TIME TO BE GETTING HARD! um...dead puppies..zombies...um..beagels..oo..that pissed me off... Wait..What did she just say?'

"Sure" With that she bent over to untie her boots and take them off...

'Oh GOD I'm gonna die from blood lose to the brain! This isn't happenin…I can see her breasts. And man do they look l-o-v-e-l-y. mmm..I want to touch them..NO! STOP HER! SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT SHE DOING! …oh mann…now she is taking off her socks...they're off...Is she..she is taking unzipping her shirt...Is she doing a strip tease?'

Kyoko wasn't as innocent as people thought she was. She knew what she was doing. She, as Kyoko, not Setsuka, would be joing Ren, not Cain in the shower. And boy was she gonna enjoy it. 'Hmm…I wonder what his reaction will be to me doing a strip tease?' She glanced up at him and had to keep from laughing at his face. His eyes were wide, his mouth was open, and she could have sworn that that there was a small amount of blood slowly trailing out of his nose. 'Good, just the reaction I wanted you to make Ren.'

She removed her shirt, stood up and walked up closer to him. She stopped right in front of him and stood there in her bra and pants. She had already remover her jewelry and collar before entering. Smirking she streached out her hand and placed it on the back of his neck and gently pulled him toward her. Standing on her tiptoes she leaned forward and whisperd in his ear, "Do you like what you see R~e~n s~a~n?"

He slowly nodded, all the while thinking 'WHAT IS SHE DOING! OH GOD I'm GONNA DIE! I WANT TO TOUCH HER SO BADLY!ARGH!'

"When were you going to tell me that you were Corn all this time, Koun Hizuri?" She said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

THAT got a reaction from him. He jerked back up to his full height and stared at her. "W-What did you say?"

Putting on hand on her hip she stood there and glared at him. "I said, When were you going to tell me that you were Corn this whole time Koun Hizuri?"

"..I..I don't know what you are talking about Mo-Mogami-san.."

She stepped into the tub and backed him into the wall, then gently pressed her body to his. She could feel his erection pressing into her stomach. She slowly lifted her hand and started trainling it slowly up and down his length. Ren had to ball is hands into fists and clench his mouth shut to keep from moaning out loud.

"Do not lie to me Tsuruga Ren, Kuon Hizuri, Corn whatever you want to call yourself. I have always had my suspions sine the night I accidently dropped the stone that _you_ gave me when we were little. _That_ was how you knew where I was from. I grew more suspious when we were on set with Dark moon and we met that morning by the stream. The sun hit your hair just right to make it look like it did several years ago. Then Reino came and the way her reacted to you, and the stone.. Too much to be a coincidence. Then another hint was when Kuu-Otosama came and stood infront of you, Only then did I see that you two were almost the same height and had the same body and faciel features. When I went home after he left, I looked up his family online and look..there was 'Corn' Standing next to father and adoptive mother. That was when everything clicked into place." She looked up at him and saw him looking down at her with lust filled eyes.

"It's true..mmm..My real n..na,me is Koun Hizuri..mmm.." Unable to stand it Ren grabbed Kyoko, lifted her up and placed her against the wall that he had previously occupied. Pushing his body against hers he bent forward and said in a husky voice. "If you don't want anything to happen...Too bad..I'm almost at my breaking "

Kyoko had moved her head to the side so she could face him, she placed her left hand behind his neck and pulled him to her gently pressing her lips to his.

Pulling back, she looked into his wide eyes and smiled. "Just shut up and kiss me Koun."

He didn't need to be told twice.


	3. Chapter 3

**No…Unfortunately nothing besides making out and some VERY heavy petting happened between them. ..Though…;-P One never knows what might happen later.**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

An arm crawled out from under the sheets, grabbed the alarm, and threw it into the wall.

A femine chuckle was heard and said, "Now now Koun, there's no reason to abuse the wall. It did nothing to harm you."

Koun smirked, rolled over, and pulled Kyoko to him. "True, but that alarm was annoying." Kyoko raised up and pulled the sheets up to cover her chest, Ren couldn't stop staring at it. "That _alarm_ also happened to be my phone." She said softly glaring at him. He rolled over on top of her and kissed her nose. "Meh, I'll buy you a new and better one Kyoko-chan." She leaned forward and ,kissed him gently on the lips then pushed him off of her while she got out of bed while pulling the sheet with her to cover her almost naked body, she still had her underwear on. Ren had his boxers on.

He just laid there while watching her gather her clothes and walk to the bathroom to take a shower. He flipped off the bed, landing softly on the balls of his feet. **(Yes, I am putting him as very athletic and good at acrobatics)** He couldn't keep the smile from his face as he, for the first time in forever, felt that everything was going to be alright. He felt that a he weight had been lifted off his shoulder. 'Maybe, just maybe, the day for me to go back to being Koun is nearer then I thought. Hell, my girlfriend, feels good saying that, knows everything about me now. Hmm..maybe after the completion of Dark moon and of this movie. Can't exactly change my hair all of a sudden. Gotta do my best!'

He was already dressed as Cain Heel, drinking coffee while nibbling on a bagel when Kyoko walked out dressed as Setsuka Heel. He handed her a cup of tea and a bagel when she sat down. Then he gave her a kiss on the cheek before he sat down in front of her. Ten minutes later they had finished and were walking to the garage where Jelly was waiting for them.

Just before they enterd the gargage Ren pulled her into a dark corner and kissed her. "mmm Koun.." He chuckled as he gave her another kiss, this time to the neck. "Remember Kyo-Chan, you can't call me that in public. Not yet at least." She smiled and gave him a quick kiss and said, "Can I call you Ren-Kun then?" "Be my guest."


	4. Chapter 4

After they got changed and ready to face the world as Kyoko and Ren once again. Ren, after his talk with the president he went and sat next to Kyoko. They were almost to LME. Just before they were about to exit the trailer, Ren surprised Jelly and the president when he leaned down and kissed Kyoko. And it wasn't a kiss on the check, nor just a peck on the lips. It was a lingering kiss that, while there was no tounge involved. It was still one heck of a kiss. After several seconds passed by, Ren slowly pulled away and said, "Good luck today Kyoko-chan." She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "You too Ren-kun."

Just then a clearing of the throat was heard and their heads snapped to the president who had a a silly grin on his face. "Oh, So did something happen last night with you two?" He said in a teasing voice. He laughed as he watched his favorite actor and actress blush. "I'm gonna guess that this is to be kept a secret for the time being, Am I correct?"

Ren sighed, pull Kyoko to him and placed his chin on her head. Kyoko smiled and said, "yes sir. For right now it is. We are going to wait until Ren feels that he is ready."

Lory just smiled and said, "May I be the first to offer congratulations and my services for helping you keep your secret."

Jelly smiled at them and said, "I'll help too. Congratulations and good luck today."

Ren turned to Kyoko and asked, "Do you need a ride to the set today?"

"If you don't mind." She said with a small smirk. He just shook his head and gave her a big hug.

"Come on, first stop will be your place so you can change clothes."

"Yes. ...or.." Turning to the President, "My I wear these clothes and say that it's for a new role that I'm going to be doing?"

The president smirked and said, "Mogami-san, you _are_ in a new role. Feel free to wear those clothes if you want to. And If anyone has any questions, just tell them that I made you were those for training."

Ren rolled his eyes and went, grabbed his coat that he wore as Cain, and gave it to her. "At least cover up some. I don't feel like beating up more punks like I had to yesterday." Kyoko put the coat on and had to smile because it actually looked good on her and was a centimeter off the ground since she had her high heeled boots still on. Ren opened the door and Helped her down the steps. They both bowed to Lory and Jelly, then walked to his car. Going to her side he opened the door and closed it behind her before going over to his side and slidding in. Within a few seconds they were off.

The other too just stood there and watched as the young couple drove off. Lory bent down to Jelly and said, "$100 says that he proposes before New Years."

Jelly smiled and said, "$500 says either on or before Christmas."

"You are on my little Witch."


	5. Chapter 5

**So, since I forgot to put the disclaimer in the first chapter, her it is. I will only say this once so, **_**I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT CHARACTERS**_**. **

**And also, I'm gonna totally ignore Chapter 171 since it pisses me off just to read it. I mean, COMEON! I really want to strangle Kyouko. I mean, Ren LOVES her, How could she just go to the party without him, and on the arm of another guy! WHY! What's wrong with Ren? I mean, she doesn't want to fall in love again, but seriously...why go to with that baka? Just because he gave you a makeover and a nice dress...GAH! I can't even put it into words what I feel.. **

**Anyway, just thought that I would let ya'll know that from Chapter 170, I will be ignoring everything from the manga.**

**So..without further ado, here is the fifth chapter of What if Kyoko had said Yes. **

Pulling out of the parking garage and onto the road, the first thing that Ren did was gently grab Kyoko's hand and placed it on his upper thigh. Stopping at the stop light, he looked over at her and asked, "Would you go with me to the Dark Moon party?" while gently squeezing her hand. Kyoko smiled and said warmly, "I would love to, but I have nothing to wear to it." Ren smiled and said, "Do you have any wigs?"

"Wigs?" she asked curiously.

"Wigs. Do you own any?" he said while nodding and smirking.

"…I have a long haired black one...Why?" she asked turning to him and raising an eyebrow, "What are you planning Ren?"

"No~thing. Do you have free time on Saturday, between 7 and 9 am?"

"...yes?"

"Good, then I will pick you up at 7. Wear your black wig too."

"Ren! Will you tell me what you're planning?" she said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Nope. It's a surprise."

Kyoko turned around in her seat to face the front, crossed her arms and pouted.

Ren lifted a hand and gently ran it along the side of her jaw. "Trust me. I honestly think that you will like what we are going to do."

Sighing she uncrossed her arms, gently grabbed the hand touchin her, and kissed the palm. Looking at him she said, "I **BEEEEEEP** you"


	6. Chapter 6

Jumping up in surprise, the turned around in their seats and say an angry driver honking at them. Turning to look at the light..

"Damn, How long has it been green?" Ren asked speeding off. Kyoko had both hands covering her mouth while her shoulder were shaking. Ren spared her a glace and said, "..Are you okay Kyo-Chan?" She couldn't help it, she busted out laughing, within a few seconds she had tears rolling down her face. Turning to face Ren she stopped laughing. He had the 'I'm going to torture you later' look.

Taking a deep breath she said, "I'm sorry sweetie. But...you do have to admit that it _was_ kinda funny." She offered him a small smile, and breathed a little better as she saw is face go back to being normal. Within a few seconds he too was laughing.

When they were a couple of minutes away from the set he turned to Kyoko and asked, "Could you open the glove box and grab the camera from there?"

"Sure, why though?"

"Do you think that you could stay as Setsuka Heel until I give you the ok to change back?"

"..What are you thinking of Ren?" she asked curiously.

Her response was a smirk that was filled with mischief. "Don't get out by yourself, wait till I open the door for you."

Turing down the street, he had her get the camera ready. Pulling up next to the set, every one stared as Tsuraga Ren stepped out and walked around to the passenger side.

Oppening up the door slightly he said quietly, "It's show time Setsuka."


	7. Chapter 7

**Typing this while watching Bones with my parents, and then I decided to type another chapter.**

The set went silent as they watched the car pull up and park. The director made his way over toward the car, and stopped as the one and only Tsuruga Ren stepped out and made his way to the passenger side. Everyone didn't dare make a sound, they were all thinking, 'Who is going to step out of the car?'

Ren couldn't keep the smirk off of his face as he opened the door. 'Oh this is soooo going to be goooood.'

Helping Kyoko out of the car he gave her a subtil wink and then placed his other hand around her waist, then turned around so that the cast and crew could see her.

Everyone's mouth dropped open and went bug-eyed. A few guys had o move around so that their erections wouldn't be noticeable.

Ren had to keep from glaring at the guys who were shifting around uncomfortably. 'She is _my_ sexy woman. Not yours so back off.' Is what he wanted to say but he kept it to himself. So, he just leaned back against his car, and then started recording everyone's reaction.

After a few seconds the director walked up to Ren and asked, "Tsuruga-san, who is this, enchanting, young lady?"

Ren just gave him a smirk, and said, "Isn't it time that you went and changed Mogami-san?"

Everyone stared at the woman that Ren had just called Mogami. "Kyoko-chan?" they all asked at once.

Kyoko smiled, turned to Ren and took off her wig, lip ring, and collar. Handing them to him, she smiled and said, "So, Tsuruga-san, do you think that the president will be happy with the results?"

He smirked and help up the camera, "Oh trust me, I think that he will be having a blast in his office as he watches this. I do have to go now, but, I will pick you up after the shooting is done. Good luck today." With that he handed her his bag of change of clothes. "If you want to, instead of changing back into those clothes, you can change into these. Have to go now, so, I will see you later?" He asked giving her Cain's 'Puppy Dog' eyes.

"Kyoko chuckled and said, "dinner around 7? Your place?"

Smiling at her, he said, "Deal." Then, leaning forward, forgetting everyone staring at them, he kissed her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry that I didn't update yesterday. I am currently lying I bed, sick with a **_**really**_** bad stomach virus. I was hardly able to see let alone stand by myself yesterday. The rooms were spinning, and I couldn't keep anything down..which was probably more then you needed to know, but, I will try to finish this chapter today, and hopefully post it later. **

"KYAAAAAA!"

Everyone jumped and watched as Yashiro ran over to Ren and Kyoko. They had jumped apart, Ren had pulled her behind him and went into a deffinsive position. He relaxed as he saw his manager running toward them in what he called 'Fan girl mode'.

"Yashiro-san..what are you doing here?" Ren asked with his gentleman smile on. Puling Kyoko to him he placed his chin on her head.

Skidding to stop in front of them he said, "Oh, the president called me to meet you over here. Since I was at the coffee store next door. He also told m to make sure that I had my camera with me. So glad I did. Hehehehehe.. So..Are you going to tell your manager how long you two have been dating? Come on! When did this happen? How did it happen? Who made the fir-mph"

"Take a deep breath Yashiro-san. We will answer your questions later. Now..do you promise that you will not freak out anymore once I remove my hand?" Ren said with a super smile.

Yashiro just nodded. When Ren removed his hand from his manager's mouth, Yashiro once again did, "Kya." Then fainted.

Everyone just looked at him. Ren just smiled and picked him up and…not to gently..placed him in the passenger seat. He then bowed to goodbye to everyone and then kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. "See you later."

"At 7. Take care of yourself."

He gave her a real smile, got into his car and left. She stood there until his car was out of sight, then turned toward everyone. Only to be grabbed and dragged to her dressing room by a bunch of excited females.

**mmmm…cheetos puffs and Gatorade...**


	9. Chapter 9

'Oh no…what am I to tell them…NOO! I can't do this! I can't tell them that I walked in on him while he was taking a shower…though…mmmmmm just remembering how he looks naked..ooo..NO! Focus Kyoko..not a time to be getting aroused..but..damn…um…come on! Think of something sad..sad..oh yes..Sho'

Her coworkers were amused watching her face while she had her inner debate. She went from scared, to happy, then to panicky, and then to 'Mio'.

"..ne..Kyoko-Chan..um…coul-d..you light..en..up..a..bit.."

Suddenly the little grudges that were swarming around her disappeared. Everyone collapsed and took in a few deep breaths.

"I am sooo sorry! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to do that! Please forgive this lowly person!" She said bowing down.

They just smiled and laughed. "It's okay Kyoko-chan. Lets quickly get you changed out of these, and into your uniform. And then maybe while we are doing that you can tell me how you and Tsuruga-san became so…intimate…" the makeup artist said with a wink.

"In..intimate? Oh now…you have it all wrong..we..we're..not..we'we not intimate.." She said blushing and waving her hands infront of her. 'Tho..we _did_ sleep in the same bed, I have already seen him naked, we have already played with each other..'

"Uh huh..suuuure you're not Kyoko-chan.. and I am a monkey. So..have you had sex yet?"

**(My gerbil is just sitting in her cage..staring at me…sorry, random..back to the story)**

"S..se..sex!" **thump.**

Everyone watched as her face got really red and then fainted. "Awww…our little Kyoko is growing up! Now ladies, obviously, I don't have to tell you that everything that happened in here stays in here. Like, 'What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.' Agreed?"

"Hai!"

"Good, now someone go get the smelling salts and then let's get to business."

"Hai!"


	10. Chapter 10

During lunch break, Kyoko and Ren meet. As Ren leads her away, he pulled her into the brush and gave her a quick kiss, a swat on the butt and a suggestive wink. He watched as she walked away. 'Damn I love the way she sways her hips..mmmm..that is one_ sexy _ass. Oh! Calm down there little buddy..Let's get thru today first then we can remember how she felt under us..wiggeling..moaning...oh man...um..um..Concentrate Koun! Um..Yashiro in a tutu...egh creepy image.'

Kyoko's thoughts were along the same lines as his. 'Hmmm…can't wait to find out what that winks means..mmm..oh! No! Not right now..but damn…come on girl, you love the feel of him ontop of you, grinding against you, kissing you, licking you, sucking on you...ooooh mamma! That man is like sex on a stick! You love the way his wet hair clung to his head..ooh..you can still feel his mouth and tongue on you.."

"Kyoko-chan, are you?"

Snapping out of her day dream, she said, "Yes, why?"

"Because you were moaning and wiggili- _Oh my God! Were you having a wet dream_?"

"Um..um... We gotta go or we are going to be late." She said speeding off to the set.

Arriving onto the set, she was dragged to the side by a few of her friends and said, "Give us details! It's about Tsuraga-san isn't it? Is he any good in bed? With a body like that..ooh I think he wou-" They stopped talking when they say Kyoko's face.

"We apologize Natsu-sama for talking about your boyfriend!" They said bowing deeply.

"Glad that we understand one another girls. Now, if you excuse me, I need to change. Just thinking about my man is enough to get me hot and wet."


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard the screeching of cars stopping suddenly. The director said, "Wasn't there a Dark Moon shooting nearby?"

'Ren! Oh God I hope he's okay' Kyoko thought trying not to panic.

"I'm gonna go see what's hapining." The director said as he ran off. Everyone just stood there looking at his retreating form.

The girls turned to Kyoko and said, "If you want to go, you can. Seeing as how the director isn't here. Just be back before he arrives."

"She bowed and then booked it to the DM set. Ogata recognized her and allowed her access. Together they ran toward where Ren sat in shock.

'Oh Koun. Please be okay. I know you are probably remembering that incident right now, but you are not alone, I'm here.' She gently took his hand, 'Come back to me Koun, I love you. Don't leave me alone. Not now, not ever. I don't want to be without you. Koun, _please_ come back to me.'

He slowly looked at their hands and stared at her. She looked at him and gasped, "Tsuruga..san? Can you hear me?"

He smiled warmly, "I can hear you," then he leaned forward and kissed her. Pulling back he said, "I am not going anywhere, anytime soon Kyo-chan."

She let out a strangled cry and launched her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Grabbing his head between her hands, she leaned her forehead against his and whispered, "I love you Ren, Don't ever scare me again like that." He smiled and pulled her tightly against him.

"Um…ano..excuse us but,..may we take Tsuruga-san to the hospital now to make sure nothing is wrong..?" Said a couple of EMT guys.


	12. Chapter 12

That night after work, Kyoko was walking home while trying to figure out whether or not to call Ren. He hadn't called her since he called saying that they were at the hospital and that they were going to run a few tests. 'I know nothing is wrong with him..major that is..so why hasn't he called me yet?'

**BRING**

Jumping I surprise, she looked at her phone and thought, 'It's him, bout time too.' "Hai this is Mogami," 'hmm..Old habits sure do die hard,'

After they had finished eating, they were sitting on the couch with his arm around her and her head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay Ren? Nothing wrong with you?"

"I am in perfect health, tho the doctors don't know why I was unresponsive for so long."

"Easy, you were in shock. Even I knew that. Granted of course, I think I know the reason as to why you went into shock. The car accident involving Rick, right?"

He tightened his arm around her and nodded.

"It was an accident, I swear it was."

"Honey, You were 15, a legal age to start learning how to drive. Rick let you drive his car. No one could have foreseen that a drunk driver would hit you in a head on collision. I don't want to speak ill of the dead, but it _was_ Rick's fault he was tossed out the windshield. He didn't have his seat belt on. If he had, I am certain that he would be alive today, and you would still be in America. We would never have met again; I would probably still be pissed at Sho for everything. Is it wrong that I am happy that that is what caused you to come to Japan in the first place?"

He just stared at her. '..She is right.. It is because Rick died that I was able to meet her again, that I was able to feel whole again. And that I was able to start to forgive my parent for everything.. Maybe it's time that I need to learn to forgive myself..'

Kyoko noticed that his thoughts were thousands of miles away, so she just leaned forward, pushed him onto his back, and gave him a kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Forgive me! Honestly the past two years have flown by in a blink of an eye and I have not had any time to expand on this story until today. (1/31/13) I just got swamped with work and life. I am so sorry! **

Before he could respond she pulled back and sat on the floor in front of him. A few minutes later she felt Ren move.

Rolling onto his side, he ran his fingers thru her hair and asked, "What was that for Kyoko?"

Turning her head back to him, she smiled and said, "No reason, I just wanted to give you a kiss." With having said that, she turned back to face the Tv.

Placing an arm under his head he looked at the tv and asked, "So, what are you watching?"

"I don't really know, I have never seen it before. From what I can gather it is about…tennis..?"

"..tennis? Wait..this is an anime right?"

"I believe so, yeah. Why?"

"Hahahahahahaha…okay. I know what you are watching."

"..What am I watching?"

"I will tell you on one condition."

"What is that?"

"Don't turn into a Yaoi fangirl."

"..Yaoi? What's that?"

"Yaoi is..um..how do I explain this? Um..it is mainly about guy on guy relations.."

"um…gross. Why would I turn into a fan girl of that?"

"Because, You my dear, are watching Prince of Tennis. An anime that is known for turning normal girls into huge Yaoi fanatics."

"But..Why do they turn in to that?"

"Because..If you can't tell, there is only four females that are repeated in this anime, and the rest are males.. Please don't make me explain it more..It gives me the chils just thinking about that.."

"I'm sorry Ren, shoud I stop watching?"

"Nah, you can continue watching. The anime doesn't bother me much. It's just yaoi that does."

Climbing onto the couch she laid down in front of him. He placed his free arm around her and pulled her close.

"I promise I won't turn into a yaoi fan girl."

"sure..Whatever you say Kyo-chan. Just watch about ten more episodes and tell me that you aren't starting to think that."

"Fine. Since they are having a marathon on right now, I will watch ten more episodes and then I will tell you. If I do start thinking like one, then…I will be your slave for the day. If After ten episodes, I don't think that, then…you will..I don't know.. Buy the first season for me.."

Leaning forward, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and laid his head on her shoulder. "Deal. You watch five hours of this while I get comfy and sleep."

She leant back, kissed him and said, "Sleep tight love."

**Four hours later**

'…I can see how some girls can see this as yaoi.. I mean..The guys are HOT! And none seem to have a girlfriend..Ryoma ignores all the screaming fan girls..And he only listens to Tezuka.. The golden pair is like..attached to the hip..and Momo and the snake guy have a love/hate relationship…Fuji is just plain sadistic..Inui is creepy..and that strong guy.."Burning"..he seems to be the only normal guy there.. hmmm…Now I'm in the mood for-! What the..mmmm'

Ren had woken up while she was thinking to herself and was in a …playful..mood.**( ^_^)**

He sat up and picked her up. She squealed as he sat he next to him. "You know you could have sat on the couch next to me." He pouted.

"Oh no. no no. Do _not_ give me Cain's puppy dog face." He deepend the face. "Curse you Koun." She mumbled as she kissed his cheek. He smiled smugly. She smacked his shoulder. "Besides, you snore." He glared at her. "I do not snore." She picked up her phone and scrolled down to a recording. She pressed play and they listened as Ren's snoring came from the phone. When it stopped she smiled and said, "That is becoming your new ringtone…" He grabbed the phone from her and shook his head. "Don't you dare."

She just smiled and kissed him. "I like your snoring. It meant that you were sleeping good."

Ren pulled her onto his lap and sighed. "These past two days have been really good. Best sleep ever. Thank you." He kissed her hair.

She snuggled into him and sighed. "Last night was a good sleep. I actually feel at peace for the first time in a long time. And you made it possible. Thank you Koun."

He smiled and then a yawn escaped him. "What time is it?" he asked as he reached for his phone. "2:30am…Too late to drop you off at your place. Would you like the guest bedroom?"

She smiled and said, "I already called the boss and explained what happed today, hope you don't mind. He doesn't mind if I stay here since he knows that we are responsible adults. And that if you do anything improper to me he will sit you down and have a nice conversation with you while holding his shotgun in his lap."

Ren stared off in space and paled. He gulped and got up. "Okay. Let's get that bed made up. For some odd reason I am wide awake right now."

Kyoko stood up and kissed his cheek. "I made the bed up after I got the phone with him and I had the doorman escort me to the car where my overnight bag is kept for emergencies. I also called Yoshiro-san. He will be here at eight for breakfast before we have to go to work. If you will excuse me, I will say goodnight now because unlike a certain somebody here, I did not get a four hour nap." She kissed him quickly on the lips and then went into the guest bedroom.

Ren walked into his room shaking his head. "That girl is going to kill me."


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: 3-1-13 at 4:12 am. Wrote this chapter under two hours. Hope you guys enjoy it. This is my first, published, lemon. That's right. This has a lemon in it folks. Hell, this whole chapter is one lemon. Please be kind.**_

Ren had been asleep for maybe an hour when he heard his door creak open. He jerked away and saw Kyoko standing next to his bed with her arms around her waist in a tight grip. He blinked then pulled the covers back. He reached forward and gently pulled her down into the bed with him and covered them back up. She rolled over and moved closer to him. She places her head on his shoulder and a hand right below her head. She looked up at him and saw him looking down at her. She smiled, leaned up and kissed him.

He pulled her closer and rolled over so that he was on top of her. She gasped and he took advantage of that by sliding his tongue in there. She moaned and pulled him closer while moving around so that he rest between her legs. He broke the kiss and started trailing kisses down her neck. She moved her neck to the side to give him better access. He wrapped an arm under her and pulled her closer to him. He gently nibbled on her collar bone while rubbing against her.

"Koun!" she gasped while holding his shoulders tightly. He growled and bit her neck a little harder. She arched into him and he held her there.

He slipped his hands under her shirt and up her sides. He stopped kissing her neck and moved to kiss her skin as it was being exposed to him. He nibbled under her navel and then kissed it. He lifted the shirt higher and kissed the underside of her breasts. He kissed her again before pulling the shirt over her head and tossed it to the side.

She yanked his head back down and rolled them over so she was on top. He wasn't complaining. Better access to what he wanted. While they were kissing she started unbuttoning his shirt. Quite swiftly too. She pulled it down off his shoulders and threw it to who knows where. She pressed herself against him and kissed his neck. He moaned low in his throat and grabbed a breast in his hand. She bit him in response and moved her hips against his.

He gasped and jerked his hips against hers. "Mmm" she placed her hands beside his head and pressed back against him. His free hand moved down and slipped under her pants and cupped her ass. "Aahh..Koun.." She leaned back and looked at him. He leaned up and kissed her. Hard. She grabbed his head and pulled him closer.

He growled and rolled them over so he was on top. He slid a hand down and under her bottoms and under her panties. She broke the kiss when she felt his fingers rubbing against her. "Aaah. Ple..ase.." He kisses her jaw, "Please what Kyoko?" "Please..." He kissed her nipple. "Say it. What do you want?" He applied pressure down there and she wiggled. "Please Koun! Please..." She said in a breath voice. He leaned down and, in a husky voice, next to her ear, "Do you want my fingers in you Kyoko?" He moved the panties to the side and slide a finger along the edge. She gasped and bucked her hips. "Ye..es.." He kissed her as he slid a finger into her wet tunnel. He groaned from the feel of it. He wanted more.

Kyoko did to apparently. She was busy working on the drawstring to his sweats. When he noticed that she already had the string undone and she was grasping him firmly in her hand. He groaned and slid another finger into her. She moaned and stroked him. He let out a growl near her ear and took pleasure in how that made her shiver. He pulled his hand out and pulled her pants and underwear off her legs. He tossed them over his shoulder and kissed her while moving his hands up to grab her breasts. He rolled the nipples between his fingers and sucked on them. She let out a loud moan squeezed him tighter. He bucked his hips into her hands and groaned. "Kyoko..." He said in his husky voice. She smiled up at him and kissed him while she lifted her feet and pulled his sweats and boxers off. Ren kicked them off and pulled her flush against him. She spread her legs so that he could lay between them. He braced himself using his hands. He gave her a kiss and said in a strained voice, "No turning back after this Kyoko." He kissed her forehead and said "I am never letting you go." She smiled at him and said, "You always were my Prince, Koun. It just took a while for us to find each other again." She grabbed him and alighened him with her entrance. "And I am more than willing to let you keep me," She kissed him and continued, "As long as I get to keep you to." Ren kissed her gently and slid is as he said, "Always."

The next morning found Yashiro outside Ren's door at 8:02. He rang the doorbell but hadn't gotten a response. He sighed and pulled his key out. He walked in and went to the guest bedroom. 'It looks slept in...But where is Kyoko-chan? Where is Ren for that matter?' He walked down the hall to Ren's room and peaked inside. He pulled his head out and covered his mouth so that he wouldn't scream. He pulled out his phone and quickly snapped a picture of the sleeping couple, that was still naked seeing as how the sheet only came to Ren's waist and Kyoko's bare back was facing the door. He looked on the floor and noticed clothes strewn about.

He turned and shut the door quietly. He looked at the picture and did a silent squeal of delight. He quickly selected to president's contact information and sent him an email with the picture attached to it. He looked at the clock and said, "They don't have to be anywhere till eleven. I'll let them sleep till nine thirty." His phone dinged showing he had a text.

_**President Takarada: **__**DETAILS MY GOOD MAN! DETAILS! Let's see them try to deny that. Hah! I am so proud! :'-) Good picture by the way. Shows that they had a passionate night. Kya! I'm so happy!"**_

Yashiro jumped when his phone was pulled from his grasped. He turned and saw a tired looking Ren. He read the text and then look back at his manager. "Picture?" Yashiro gulped and pulled the picture up. Ren looked at it the handed the phone back to him. "Send a copy to my phone will you." He turned to walk away then paused. He took the phone back and quickly typed a message and sent it to the president then went back to his room. Yashiro quickly pulled the message up.

_**Yashiro Yukihito:**__** Hey Boss, if I find that picture floating around LME when I get there this morning I will have mother come and smack you around. Have a nice day.**_

_**President Takarada:**__** Little Bastard. You do know sex is supposed to put you in a **__**happy**__** mood not a pissy one. Too late. I sent that picture to your parents and your father says, and I quote, "About damn time! Hurt her and I will skin you alive boy." end quote. Have a nice day.**_

Yashiro chuckled when he read that. He sat back on the couch and pulled out his planner while Ren and Kyoko did who knew what in that room.

In that room, Ren walked over to his sleeping girlfriend and leaned over her. She looked so peaceful that he didn't want to disturb her. So he covered her with the covers and placed his shirt at the edge of the bed for her to use. He quietly gathered up clean clothes and headed into his bathroom for a shower. He turned the water on and waited for it to warm up. He was surprised when he felt small hands on his chest and a shirt covered body pressed against his back.

He closed his eyes as a moan escaped him. "Good morning Kyoko." He felt her hands travel down and grasp him in her small hands. She kissed between his sholderblades. "Good morning to you too Koun." She rubbed the head with her fingertip. He turned around and pressed her up against the door of the shower. He kissed her and quickly pulled the shirt off her shoulders. He dragged her into the shower and pressed her up against the wall. She trapped his tongue between her lips and sucked. He growled and lifted her legs off of the floor. He slid into her and grabbed her waist while he pounded into her. She threw her head back and screamed. He quickly kissed her to silence the scream, and also because he wanted to. He gave a few more quick thrusts and groaned loudly into her mouth as he came.

Poor Yashiro, who was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee heard Kyoko scream. He choked on his drink. When he was able to breathe again he thought he heard a moan. A shiver went down his spine. "Good God. I did not need to hear that."

_**A/N: Okay, my face is a tomato. Do I really have to publish this? Come'on, ... Fiiiiine I will gather the courage to publish this, even though I persionaly think that it isn't all that good. So please, please, please…no flames. *hides***_

_**PS: WHY THE HELL ARE MY LETTERS ALL FUCKING RED! AND UNDERLINED! GAH!**_


End file.
